Death
by iPreferTrashPanda
Summary: Or, alternatively, Smeared Cave Graffiti. Rated high T for triggers ranging from suicide to drinking. As well as a manipulative triangle. Characters: Bill, Dipper, McGucket, Stan. Soos, Ford, Mabel, Gideon, Robbie, Pacifica, Wendy.


**Prompt** : Death

 _noun_

 _the action or fact of dying or being killed; the end of the life of a person or organism_

 **Fandom** : Gravity Falls

 **Characters** : Mabel, Dipper, Ford, Stan

 **Other** : Soos, Wendy, Robbie, Pacifica, Fiddleford McGucket & Gideon

Or, alternatively, _Smeared Cave Graffiti_

 **Warning** : This has death, mentions of drinking, suicide, cutting,

* * *

 _Abel (Dipper)*_ :

Dipper's stomach dropped when he saw Mabel's symbol in Bill's eye.

"Hey! I'm the one who'se been a bigger pain in your side!" Dipper said. "Take me out, and Mabel doesn't stand a chance!"

Bill blinked, his pupil become an elongated slit again. "Hmm. Tempting offer. Take out the smart one, and the dumb one can't do anything." He let them go, making them float in the air. "Alright." He opened his eye up wide to reveal a large circular mouth with hundreds of sharp teeth before he lunged at Dipper.

" _Abel_!" Mabel cried, tears streaming down her face as she watched Bill's mouth close around her brother. The only thing of Dipper that was left behind was his hat that floated down to the floor.

"Ah.." Bill sighed, patting his bowtie. "That hit the spot. Who knew a Pine Tree could taste so delicious." He started to laugh as Mabel cried and scream for her brother, as Ford began to vocally blame himself and Stan swore revenge on the mad triangle demon.

* * *

 _Fiddleford McGucket_ :

The voices. The ones in his head that screamed of nonsense and echoed babble, they became worse as he began to remember his old life. Those things at he had seen, those words that he had heard, echoing in the deepest recesses of his mind. He picked the screwdriver, wanting to make the voices that started in his ears stop. The sound of metal puncturing something hard and then something soft was barely heard in the dump amongst the large piles of trash.

Blood dripped on the wall, forming an eye as the sun set that day. The day a mad genius took his own life to stop what he was hearing.

* * *

 _Gideon_ :

His death came in the form of a genetic desease. One that was unavoidable. The disease was Albinism, which explained his light skin and hair.

No one realized until later that he had Hermansky-Pudlak syndrome, until he came down with a lung disease at the same time as his bowel tests came back as positive. After that, it was bleeding. Bleeding out of everywhere. He spent his last few days in pain, blood from his mouth dripped off of his face and bed into an eye. That became smeared when they moved Gideon out of his room one final time.

* * *

 _Mabel_ :

"Ah.." Bill sighed, patting his bowtie. "That hit the spot. Who knew a Pine Tree could taste so delicious." He started to laugh as Mabel cried and scream for her brother, as Ford began to vocally blame himself and Stan swore revenge on the mad triangle demon.

Bill turned to the crying and screaming girl, Dipper's blood dripping from his eye. "Your next, Shooting Star!" He lunged at Mabel before she had a chance to even scream.

* * *

 _Pacifica_ :

Years of trying to please her parents, to uphold the Northwest name and conform to social norms of her status had been such a huge toll on Pacifica that it was no wonder she turned to cutting. She couldn't stop, even after their mansion was sold. She found no use in stopping, in trying to bond with her parents. Not even when she wound up in the hospital time after time. The last time was when she had carved an eye, much to her parents horror, into the center of her forehead. To the horror of her parents.

* * *

 _Robbie_ :

Did Robbie ever imagine it would end like this? No. He didn't. He and his friends were out partying, having one too many as most teens do, and he was driving them back home. A few close calls on the road, deer mostly, and then there was the semi. The driver slammed on her breaks, but Robbie was too slow at reacting. And he was gone in the painful twisting and crunching of metal against his body.

When Blubs and Derlin were called out to the scene, they only saw Robbie's twisted car and mangled body, with no semi in sight and nothing to cause the damage that was seen. What they did find, however, was an eye that had been spray painted onto the hood of the car with fresh paint. Blood red paint.

* * *

 _Soos_ :

Soos' death came in the form of his crawling into a vent shaft to fix it with the power still on. He was just trying to do something good, at the behest of his cheap boss and surrogate father Stanford. A few mistakes, and he was gone. Thin bits of metal fell from the vent, forming an eye. The same eye of the being that was always watching.

* * *

 _(Stan)Ford_ :

Ford was next. The triangle turned to him, his eyes red. "Your next, Stanford!" And, just like the kids, a large amount of teeth lunging at him was all Ford saw before it was over.

* * *

 _Stan(ley)_ :

"Your a failure!"

"It's all your fault Stan!"

"Stanley! Stanley help!"

"I- I can't! I-!"

And then, Stanley Pines was gone.

* * *

Wendy:

Wendy's death came in the, pardon the pun, dead of winter. She had grown up, grown out of the norms of the Falls. Her friends were all gone, but she had defeated Bill on her own, and now she was a successful lumberjack. She was chopping down a tree for her families annual apocalypse training. Until she fell from her suspension and broke her leg, and then a tree that snapped from the snow fell. Onto her.

She was found two days later, an eye carved beside her in the snow.

* * *

The circuit was shortened. They were all gone!

Bill appeared beside Wendy and began to draw the eye.

"So, Ice Bag, you thought I was gone? Ha! You, for all of your brains and skills," he finished the eye, "were as dumb as the rest of them." And, like that, he vanished from sight.

* * *

 **AN** : _To me, Dipper's real name is Abel and that is what call him. But, canon is canon and I did not create the show so I have no say in his actual name, so all I can do is refuse to use it and stick with what I decide._


End file.
